SCALLOP Database of Criminal Phexos and Marlquaanites
The SCALLOP Database of Criminal Phexos and Marlquaanites (a.k.a., the SDCPM or SCALLOP Crime List) is a database maintained by SCALLOP in the Gerosha universe of Dozerfleet Comics. It is primarily a list of every Phexo or Marlquaanite in the database with confirmed criminal records, but also contains a list of individuals of such a nature who are suspected of having been involved in illegal activity of some form or another. It also contains psychological profile notes on the Sodality of Gerosha and its members. The registry even mentions Meethexos that are deemed particularly noteworthy. Both heroes and villains are on the list. Still photos or mugshots of individuals entered are kept on file whenever available. Individuals with actual arrest records are more likely to have mugshots. Particularly noteworthy are the number of stays at a SCALLOP containment center, versus stays in a city jail or state prison for the offending individual. History Classifications The SCALLOP justice system has to address many different parameters of individuals that appear on their list, which makes things very complicated. They have to account for alteration status, sub-classes of alteration status, footnote parameters to particular alteration statuses, ethnic backgrounds, gender, physical health notes, criminal histories, mental health histories, family histories, and anything else deemed notable. However, alteration status is the most important of these parameters. An unaltered individual must demonstrate some sort of special interest to SCALLOP authorities to receive SCALLOP justice. Any unaltered committing a crime or requiring medical attention, or being otherwise interesting, in a way that cannot demonstrably serve SCALLOP's interests in even some tiny way, is usually denied the SCALLOP system and is instead sent off to be processed via traditional authorities. Phaelite Experiments These individuals are lumped typically into two groups: Phex-1s, and Phexos. The former of these are first-generation altered humans that are cataloged regardless of whether or not they are demonstrably guilty of a crime. Their mere existence is worth note, especially after the Kirby Act is passed. The latter category, Phexos, are sub-divided into Active and Inactive varieties - as well as divided by the sub-classes of Phexo to which they belong. A Centhuen Prototype, for example, is a Phexo class. Candi is an active example, whereas Miriam and Marina would be inactive given they never manifested centipede powers. A Phex-1 of special interest would be Jeral Cormier, given he was created by the Phaletori and has a history of violence. Unless proven to be demonstrably quite evil, or having ties to the Hebbleskin Gang or Icy Finger, making them category traitors, most Phex-1s and Phexos are allowed minimum-to-moderate incarceration for minor crimes if caught. They also tend to be shown preferential treatment in court, unless otherwise noted. They are less likely than unaltered humans to have their lives permanently tampered with, but are more likely to face longer sentences than an unaltered. Meethlite Experiments Meethex-1s and Meethexos are categorized similarly. However, the difference is in how they are treated. Defectors to the Phaelite cause, such at the Socratic, would be shown leniency - unless they were caught committing a crime of magnitude warranting being treated like an ordinary villain. However, most Meethlite experiments and their offspring are often assumed to be villains by default, and get maximum security up to and including indefinite MPF suspension. A Meethlite derivative, once incarcerated, risks the longest possible time being sentenced simply by default of being created by the Hebbleskin Gang. Marlquaanites Marlquaanites are perhaps the only group feared and imprisoned more harshly than Meethex-1s and Meethexos, based entirely on their personalities and power levels. Special considerations for Marlquaanite imprisonment include not only their exact abilities, but their exact power levels and spectral levels. A spectral level is only recorded in the event of a Marlquaanite higher than red-spectral. However, only one spectral Marlquaanite higher than red has ever been recorded to be genuinely dangerous: the Shrouded Entity (a blue spectral.) One ultraviolet and one violet have been recorded existing ever. The ultraviolet spectral eventually sought to rid himself of this power, as it made him too god-like even for his own comfort. The violet, while powerful, was otherwise not considered particularly dangerous. Four greens, 2 oranges, 3 blues, and 5 yellows are the only other spectrals worth consideration. Every single other recorded Marlquaanite in SCALLOP's history has always been a red-spectral - including Extirpon. Marlquaanites are also categorized by danger level, as well as generally-assumed character alignment, as well as expressive type. Animal-like Marlquaanites are typically assumed to be the least dangerous by type. Elementals and Phanto-Mimics are seen as moderate levels of danger, whereas Emotion Batteries are viewed as the most dangerous types. The former three categories are limited to expression by their types; whereas Emotion Batteries are limited only by divine restraint measures, or else by their own imaginations and personalities. Personality is not ignored as a factor, however, as SCALLOP personnel are well aware that an animal mimic monster like Eqquibus would be resourceful against a phanto-mimic like the Gray Champion. Even if the latter of these two is ranked higher on the category scales, Eqquibus' ingenuity still made him a more-than-capable threat for Gray. On top of that, Eqquibus was able to utilize energy more efficiently, requiring Gray to employ strategy to finally take him down. Phaelites or Meethlites It is actually very rare for SCALLOP to jail an actual Phaelite, but exceptions may be made for the especially-ill-behaved. They are mostly treated like regular prisoners, but slightly more dignified. Meethlites are generally treated with a lot more mistrust; unless they demonstrate themselves to be of high-caliber conduct. Hebbleskins are treated even worse than most Meethexo prisoners, and many of them are killed rather than captured. Other Meethlites are highly-vetted to ensure no Hebbleskin ties. Unaltered humans Given that these individuals are not Phexos, Meethexos, Phaelites, Meethlites, Phex-1s, Meethex-1s, or Marlquaanites, they have to be listed as either "Otherwise Altered" or "Unaltered." There is a lower likelihood for these individuals to fall under SCALLOP jurisdiction by default of their existence. "Skilled" individuals are Otherwise-Unaltered individuals that have developed mundane skills to seemingly superhuman levels. They are still classified as a type of "unaltered," but their skills make them notable. Regardless, Unaltered individuals need to be of interest to - or else demonstrably pose some risk to - SCALLOP's interests, before they are added to the SDCPM. Hea Pang was on the list because of her being the keeper of Hester's locket, as well as a sidekick to the Gray Champion. She was also temporarily a SCALLOP agent herself. The fact that early Pilltar tech involved a Marlquaanite ruby put Seth Lambrelli and Ron Barrin on the list by default - although neither were arrested by SCALLOP. Stephanie Barrin was added after she became the primary pilot of Strawberry. Since the men resulted in all of Lambrelli Labs staff being monitored by SCALLOP, it wasn't hard to argue for Stephanie to be on the list. Her involvement with Candi in the Senator Gobar debacle ensured that she'd be on the list for life. Chris Kennal becoming the Purge-Flare ensured he'd be on the list, especially after he raided a Lambrelli compound for parts - and later got involved romantically with the Inactive Phexo Miriam Flippo. Miriam may have been a Phexo technically speaking, but she was treated during her stay at SJCC as a Skilled Unaltered of Special Interest, due to her lack of centipede power manifestation. Most of the Unaltered members of the Sodality during the Vindication era were taken in due to their close associations with powered individuals, and not on account of they themselves having an ability. Unless particularly resourceful or otherwise dangerous, most unaltered prisoners are kept in minimum-to-moderate security. Particularly dangerous ones are sometimes transferred to the regular external justice system for processing in an ordinary maximum-security prison, unless their special knowledge of SCALLOP activities makes them too great a risk to do so. Tiffany Sterlie, due to her compliance with her SCALLOP captors during the Vindication arc, was allowed to stay at SWCC. However, she was placed in solitary confinement in a custom cell made from a modified water tower - to complicate any location-and-rescue efforts. Sometimes, certain SCALLOP recruits who go into the prison-industrial end of SCALLOP as guards are by default made to spend a week in a cell as part of "empathy training," since it is SCALLOP policy that minimum-moderate-security prisoners be treated with as much respect as possible. Brian Mizgel and Marion Wevenil were able to skip this conditioning; Shaniqua Tamery was not. This is one reason why, during the Swappernetters arc, Shaniqua defects to the Navyrope Society: She's seen enough of the insides of SCALLOP's prisons to not want to see any more. Example entry The following is an example entry, entered some time shortly after the 2012 Marlquaan Storm. This entry is for the Missouri-residing Italian exchange student Angelo Abrami, who had a 16-year-old girlfriend at the time and used his newfound abilities to protect her and her family after she was raped by someone else at their school. That someone else just so happened to have connections to the legislature of Missouri, and retaliated against the girl and her mother for going to the media with one form of harassment after another. When the girls' lives are endangered by would-be assassins, Angelo became "Cocklebur" and helped secure an escape from Missouri for the girl and her family. He made a lot of enemies for himself in the process, and was eventually deported back to Italy. His story, and that of his girlfriend, is inspired by the story of real-life Daisy Coleman, with some details changed for narrative purposes. Other notable entries Serious criminals Other See also * SCALLOP * Candi Levens (Cataclysmic Gerosha) Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe